bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Craig Smith
'Craig Smith '''is a main character and leader of the Nerds in the [[Transferred To Bullworth (TheToughGuy)|''Transferred To Bullworth]] reboot written by TheToughGuy. He is an original character to the reboot. Appearance Craig has brown hair and brown eyes and according to Greg Winston looks a lot like the actor Josh Hutcherson. And unlike his Nerd companions who are rather skinny or overweight for their age, he is in better shape and doesn't walk with a hunch in his back. Background Craig was born and raised by his mom down in Vice City, Florida. Because of the fact that his dad left them both when he was really young, his mom worked really hard to support the two of them. While she worked two jobs in the city, he was looked after everyday by a couple who lived on a ranch on the outskirts of the city. Craig learned everything about taking care of horses as well as how to ride them. Because of how the rancher was the only male figure in his life, Craig looked up to him as a father figure. At least he did until the rancher passed away from old age. By that time, Craig's mom was doing better at one of her jobs and was able to support them both with ease. During his middle school years, Craig became one of the smartest kids in the school. He got on the honor roll and earned quite a few scholarships. One of the few scholarships that appealed to him was for Bullworth Academy. Craig begged to his mom for an entire month to transfer to Bullworth as he knew that he would have a bright future by take the college courses there. After final consideration, she decided to send him over there once he finishes middle school. Once she had enough money saved to send him over, Craig flew from Vice City to Portsmouth and rode a taxi over to Bullworth. Once he arrived at Bullworth, he began to realize that Bullworth wasn't exactly like he thought it was. Because of his high intelligence and his psychical appearance, he was labeled as a Nerd right away and was harassed frequently by both Jocks and Bullies alike. After a week or two of being alone, Craig found himself at the Library where he finally found some people that he may call friends. However because of the fact that the clique was leaderless at the moment, Craig decided to become the leader along with a few others. After an election within the clique, Craig became the leader of the clique and has been since. When times get rough for the Nerds, he leads them through. And with the Jocks continuing to harass the Nerds, Craig will do anything to get the Nerds some respect for once. Personally Craig is one of the smartest students on campus, which ultimately gave him the role of leader for the clique. When it comes to his clique, he'll do anything possible to protect them even if it means getting beaten up himself. He'll do anything from setting up spy cameras to even sabotaging some of their enemies' plans. When it comes to the Jocks or the Bullies harassing him, Craig will try to stand up to them but it usually ends terribly. He has a hatred for the Jocks leader Jake Summers as he is always Jake's target for ridicule. For the past few years since his arrival at Bullworth Academy, Craig has been trying to find a way to get back at him for all the mean things he has ever done to him, but his revenge usually fails in utter disappointment. When it comes to his schoolwork, Craig is a hardworking student and will do nothing but his best to get the grade. Failure isn't an option for him as he wants to make something of his future. And nothing, not even Jake, will get in his way when it comes to his future. Category:Original Characters Category:Fanfictional Students Category:Fanfictional Boys Category:TheToughGuy's Fanfiction